onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lola (Zombie)
Problem "Zombie" Lola isn't her name, its just Lola. BEst bet is to write "Lola (zombie)" if we're going down this path. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 16:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I agree. I named this article "Zombie Lola" just because the section in the article on both Lolas was named so. El Chupacabra 16:52, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Merge This article should be merged into Lola's article. I added it there but Kaizoku-Hime is being stupid and removing it for no good reason. SeaTerror 23:19, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Why should it be merged? No reason... 23:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Zombies should not be merged with their shadows. If we did that, Oars would be merged with Luffy, Inuppe would be merged with Sanji, Ryoma with Brook, and Jigoro with Zoro. There's no point in merging them. 23:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll just copy and paste the edit history in response. "Your examples are stupid since all of those were actual reanimated characters and zombie Lola isn't." SeaTerror 23:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Zombie Lola is a reanimated corpse herself, which is why she's called Zombie Lola. She just happen to share the same name as her shadow's owner. She's a denizen of Thriller Bark and has nothing to do with the Rolling Pirates. The other Lola is the captain of the Rolling Pirates and, while she may be desperate, I doubt she'd want to marry Absalom who works for the man who stole her shadow. :海賊-姫 23:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Prove that she was a real character. All she was was a zombie sewed together by Hogback. She wasn't reanimated nor is she actually a separate character. She had the same exact personality as the real Lola. SeaTerror 23:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ST is corrrect. 23:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Inuppe was also just a sewn up zombie (a penguin Hogback stitched a dog's face to) and had Sanji's personality; the chivalry faded but the rivalry with Zoro/Jigoro remained. All zombies had the personalities of their shadow's owner, or at least some aspect of it. In Lola's case, an obsession with marriage. But, as I've said, I doubt Pirate Lola would want to marry Absalom, which is what Zombie Lola wants. :海賊-姫 00:00, April 23, 2012 (UTC) They are BOTH named Lola, but they are BOTH different characters altogether. Besides, how are you gonna merge them when they both have different story lines, the zombie chasing Absalom while the human is hiding in the forest? Would you merge two different characters together simply because they have the same names, like all the Billy listed in the disambiguation? 01:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) The zombie wasn't even actually given the name Lola. They got the name from Lola who the shadow was taken from. If the zombie had a real name then they would have said so. Like Inuppe isn't called Sanji. SeaTerror 01:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Even if it was a name applied by the other characters, it's still a name, and can be used as such. 01:57, April 23, 2012 (UTC)